Ein zu perfekter Mord
by Aideen2
Summary: Während Ran auf einer Klassenfahrt ist bekommen Mori und Conan den Auftrag die Millionairsgattin Sana Mitaki zubeschützten. Doch als sie zur Villa kommen machen sie eine erschreckende Entdeckung


Hallo Leute, das ist mein erster Detektiv Conan Fanfic. Ich möchte versuchen daraus einen richtigen mitrate Krimi zumachen...na ja man wird sehen.  
  
Ein zu perfekter Mord  
  
"Womit habe ich da nur verdient ?" , diese Frage stellt sich der junge Meisterdetektiv Conan Edogawa nun schon seit Stunden. Es war aber auch zum aus der Haut fahren: Ran, SEINE Ran, war gestern zusammen mit SEINER früheren Klasse für eine Woche in die Berge gefahren. Und was tat er hier, anstatt sich mit Ran in einer Berghütte zu vergnügen (bei diesem Gedanken errötete Conan leicht) - STOP!!! Was dachte er da nur wieder- Nun ja, wie auch immer, anstatt mit in die Berge zu fahren dürfte er nun eine ganze Woche allein mit Mori verbringen.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken entfuhr Conan ein auffällig tiefer Seufzer. Wie auf der Suche nach etwas, was in von seiner schlechten Laune befreien könne, ließ der Junge seinen Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen, doch das einzigste was er sah war Chaos. Zwei Tage, noch nicht einmal zwei Tage war es nun her, dass Ran weg war und Mori hatte es geschafft die Wohnung in eine Müllhalde zu verwandeln. Der Boden war übersäht mit Chipstüten und Resten von Fertiggerichten, die Couch war unter einem Berg von Klamotten begraben und Kogoros' Schreibtisch war von einer Mauer aus Bierdosen umgeben.  
  
Apropos Kogoro, bemerkte Conan auf einmal wo war der eigentlich abgeblieben (nicht, dass er ihn vermissen würde)? "Onkelchen, wo bist du? Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich habe langsam Hunger !" unterbrach der junge Detektiv daraufhin die Stille. " Halt, doch die Klappe Rotzbengel ! Kann man hier nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen?!?" kam es irgendwo aus der Richtung von Moris Schreibtisch. Conan musste sich stark zusammen reißen um nicht loszulachen, als er den "Meisterdetektiv" unter einem Haufen von Bierdosen entdeckte. " Gut geschlafen, Onkelchen?" fragte er in einem leicht ironischen Ton. " Du Rotzbengel ," schrie in daraufhin ein aufgebrachter Kogoro an, während er versuchte sich von den Bierdosen zu befreien. Doch ehe er Conan auch nur ein Haar krümmen konnte, klingelte plötzlich das Telefon.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring ... "Verdammt , wo ist dieses beschiessene, verblödete (weiteres zensiert) Telefon ?" brüllte Mori während er den Bierdosenhaufen auf seinem Schreibtisch durchwühlte. "Suchst du vielleicht das hier ?" unterbrach Conan das Gebrüll und streckte ihm grinsend das klingelnde Telefon entgegen. Mori warf dem Jungen einen wütenden Blick zu, riss ihm den Hörer aus der Hand und sagte auf einmal mit engelsgleicher Stimme: " Guten Abend, Meisterdetektiv Kogoro Mori am Apparat, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"  
  
(Conan fällt bei diesem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel unweigerlich in diese Animestarre)  
  
" Wie...ja natürlich...Nein, das kann doch nicht ...Oh, mein Gott... oh ja...natürlich gerne" war das einzigste was Edogawa während diesem Telefongespräches mitbekam, da er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Kogoro zu beobachten. "Je länger das Gespräch dauerte desto mehr fangen seine Augen an zu leuchten, seine Wangen an zu schimmern ..." überlegte der junge Detektiv, "... und immer mehr Speichel läuft aus seinem linken Mundwinkel." er stutze innerlich " Speichel ?!? Warum sabbert die Knalltüte während eines Telefonats ? Das kann doch nur bedeuten,..." "Conan", wurde er auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. " Weißt du wer das war ?" Das Telefonat war also zu Ende. Der schwarzhaarige Junge funkelte den älteren herausfordernd an " Nun ja, du bist immer noch knallrot im Gesicht, deine Augen sprühen Funken und du sabberst immer noch. Also kann es sich entweder nur um den Pizzaservices gehandelt haben oder eine berühmte, wunderschöne Frau !?!" Kogoro ignorierte Conans Stichelei " Ja, es war eine Frau um genauer zusagen einer MEGARFRAU (Augen schießen gerade fast aus den Augenhöhlen, sabbert läuft...) Sana Mitaki !" " Meinst du etwa Sana Mitaki die berühmte Schauspielerin und Ehefrau des Multimilliadär Yuu Mitaki ?" "Ja, genau die ..." gab Mori etwas gereizt zurück "Und was wollte sie ?" unterbrach ihn Conan erneut. " Halt jetzt endlich deinen Mund und lass mich ausreden !" bei diesen Worten konnte der Grundschüler gerade noch einer heranfliegenden Bierdose ausweichen. "Also Sana.. ich meine natürlich Frau Mitaki hat mich, den weltberühmten Meisterdetektiv Kogoro Mori ,.." " So was von bescheiden !" "Rotzbengel hast du was gesagt ?" "Nein, nein...fahr bitte fort." Wieder konnte Conan nur schwer einer weitern Bierdose ausweichen. "Wo war ich? Ach ja, also... Frau Mitaki hat mich ab morgen früh zu ihrem persönlichen Leibwächter beordert und ganz neben bei soll ich noch heraus finden von wem sie seit einiger Zeit beschattet wird... ist wahrscheinlich nicht anderes als pure Einbildung !"  
  
" Warum ?" diese Frage stellte sich Conan bestimmt nun schon zum hunderstenmal während er sich in seinem Bett hin und her wälzte." Warum beauftragte solch eine berühmte und dazu noch reiche Schauspielerin wie Mitaki solch einen Typen wie Onkel Kogoro.? Sie könnte doch..." Doch ehe er diesen Gedanken zu ende denken konnte war er endlich erschöpft eingeschlafen. Umgeben von Allerlei Gerümpel und Müll  
  
Ich hoffe der Fic hat euch soweit gefallen. Jedenfalls würde ich mich riesig über Kommentare, Kritik und sonstiges freuen. 


End file.
